


Fortune Cookie Surprise

by nannygirl



Series: Life After the '70s Series [1]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Reunions, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Post Series, life after the 70s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nannygirl/pseuds/nannygirl
Summary: A glimpse at Life After the '70s for Red and Kitty Forman. When Kitty brings home Chinese food for dinner, a fortune cookie brings them a special surprise. It's better than it sounds (I hope!)
Relationships: Eric Forman/Donna Pinciotti, Kitty Forman/Red Forman
Series: Life After the '70s Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795870
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Fortune Cookie Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own That ‘70s Show or any of its characters. I do not own the actors or any other shows mentioned in this story. I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Note: Hello everyone! It really has been so long and I apologize for that but I thank you so much for stopping by to read this little story I’ve written after all this time. It’s a little nerve wrecking to come back but also very exciting. This story is based on a series of scene edits I’ve been creating and sharing on tumblr and Instagram called ‘Life After the ‘70s’ where we see a few glimpses into the characters lives after the ‘70s (hence the title) I made one particular edit (cover photo) and was inspired to write this little story. Hope you like it! Please don’t forget to review, I’d love to hear what you think, thanks so much for stopping by to read and as always, Enjoy!

****

**Fortune Cookie Surprise**

_Forman Living Room_

_April 22, 1989_

“Red, honey, I’m back with dinner,” Kitty’s voice flittered in from the kitchen.

“Just in time,” Red said scooting over on the sofa to make room for his wife as she entered the room with a large paper sack in her arms. “The new _Cheers_ episode is about to start.”

“Oh, that Ted Danson is just so handsome,” Kitty giggled taking a quick peek at the television set before starting to remove her coat. “And all the other patrons are not only funny but there’s just something about them that reminds me of the kids when they used to be our basement patrons.”

“They might’ve sat around and done nothing but aside from Steven, those dumbasses never paid for anything, Kitty. They weren’t patrons, they were loiterers.”

Slowly Kitty sat beside him. “Loiterers that you have to admit you miss every now and then.”

“Yeah, well,” elbows resting on his knees and hands clasped before him, Red looked off to the side momentarily before he cleared his throat and looked back at Kitty. “How about we get the chow out before the show starts?”

Smiling, Kitty nodded and began to dig into the bag. Red may not have said it in so many words, but she knew that he missed having their house full of kids. His silence right now had spoken volumes to his wife of 35 years.

As Kitty reached into the bag and pulled out the small white takeout boxes, Red’s face dropped into a disappointed frown.

“Hey,” he said, halting her motions. “I thought you were picking up a bucket of chicken.”

Kitty took a glance into the bag. “Well, it’s still chicken, it’s just got a little kung pao to it!”

She let out one of her famous giggled as she laughed at her own joke but Red did not join in.

“Kitty, the chicken I wanted comes in a bucket not these little box things,” he stated firmly.

“I know it’s not what we had planned,” she nodded, not letting her smile flatten. “But I thought we could sort of change it up a little.”

Red didn’t look convinced. “We’ve lived through almost seven decades, Kitty. We’ve gone through enough change.”

“Come on, honey,” Kitty pressed just enough to give him that push he needed. “We haven’t had Chinese food in a while, I sort of had a craving for it…especially when I saw that Don’s Oriental was having a special price on their meals tonight.”

“Guess, I can’t have you take it back,” his muttered words making Kitty grin. He looked back at her. “Did you at least get the eggrolls I like?”

Smiling, Kitty nodded and reached into the bag, “I even had them throw in an extra one for you.”

She handed him the paper pail and Red took it without another word, the action making Kitty’s smile spread even larger.

“Oh, oh,” she seemed to remember something that she quickly began to dig into the bag for. “And I asked for them to throw in some chopsticks for us to use while we eat.”

Red groaned in annoyance. “Who the hell ever thought it was a good idea to eat their food with a couple of damn pickup sticks?”

“Oh Red,” Kitty chided giving him a sideways look. “Stop complaining, you know how to use chopsticks. You were the one who taught me. Remember you learned when you were in the war?”

“I also learned how to kill a man without making a sound when I was in the war, but you don’t see me using that skill in everyday life.”

Kitty shook her head, clearly not impressed by his griping. “Well, I happen to think that seeing you using your fancy chopsticks using skills makes you look not only dignified but _awfully_ handsome. Like Ted Danson.”

She said her words in a singsong tone while her lips pressed tightly together like a poor attempt of hiding her smile. Red stared back at her for a few moments before heaving out a sigh and out stretching his arm in Kitty’s direction.

“Give me the damn twigs,” he said reaching for the utensils.

Happily, Kitty giggled and placed the thin packaging in Red’s palm before she began to dig into the paper bag to take out the rest of its contents.

“Ok, let’s see here, we’ve got our eggrolls, kung poa chicken, chow mein and fried rice,” each takeout box was pulled out and placed on the coffee table. “Oh and my favorite fortune cookies! I can’t wait to see what mine says.”

Another giggle left Kitty’s lips but Red frowned at it this time, especially when he saw unwrapped the cookie in her hands.

“You’re gonna do that before you eat dinner?”

“It’s all part of the fun change up,” she replied with a laugh as Red shook his head and began to dig into one takeout box with his set of chopsticks. 

Kitty’s excited smile flattened as she stared down at the little slip of paper she’d pulled out of the cookie. “Oh no.”

“What?” Red sounded only half interested.

“It’s blank,” she said fearfully. She glanced at Red and then back down at the paper. “My fortune is blank, Red. What if this means I don’t have a fortune to tell? What if I have no future? This kind of thing happened in a book I read and the character died!”

“Kitty,” he sighed a bit at his wife’s overactive imagination. “The fortune’s on the other side.”

Her brow furrowed slightly but Kitty followed Red’s suggestion and flipped the paper over.

“Oh, you’re right there it is,” she giggled with relief before pulling the small printed text a few inches further away, so that she wouldn’t have to search for her reading glasses. “You will receive a special surprise,” she managed to read, a new smile quickly breaking out onto her lips. “Oh, this is so exciting. Oo I wonder what sort of surprise I’ll be getting.”

Red frowned. “Don’t look at me, it was the cookie that said it. It should be the one giving you a surprise.”

“Well you know,” she began to say in that familiar shy but playful tone of hers. “We could do that sexy fortune cookie game that I read about in _Cosmo_. Where you read your fortune and then add the words ‘in the bedroom’ to the end of it.”

Catching the interested look with raised eyebrows that appeared on Red’s face, Kitty felt a smile playing on her lips as she picked her fortune back up.

“So my fortune would say,” Kitty cleared her throat and sat up a little straighter. “You will receive a special surprise, _in the bedroom_.”

“Now that doesn’t sound so bad,” Red agreed with a shoulder shrug.

Nodding her head, Kitty giggled and clapped her hands a few times. “Okay, let’s see what yours says.”

“Alright, what the hell, let’s see,” he agreed, knowing it was best not to argue and the game did seem like fun. Red cracked open his own fortune cookie and took out the paper to read. “The past will bring a present into your future.”

This second fortune left the couple both feeling quite puzzled and they wore matching frowns as they stared down at it.

“Well, that’s very poetic,” Kitty said, not knowing what else she could say.

“Great, you’re getting a surprise in the bedroom and I’m getting poetry,” Red grumbled and tossed the slip onto the table.

“The past will bring a present into your future,” Kitty was clearly still pondering over the message. “I wonder what that means.”

“Mom? Dad?” a voice called out from a distance.

Red and Kitty exchanged frowns before they turned in the direction of the voice and found the sight of Eric and Donna standing in front of the swinging door with their kids not too far behind them.

Eric gave a lopsided grin that he’d perfected over the years. “How’d you like a surprise visit from your favorite son and his family?”

Their son stood there with arms opened wide like he was awaiting a hug but neither Red nor Kitty moved from their spots on the sofa. Kitty just stared back at the young family, looking shocked beyond words while Red looked more defeated than upset.

“It means you should’ve brought home that bucket of chicken,” he replied to his wife’s previous comment.

**The End  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: So what did you think? Yay? Nay? A little of both? Be sure to let me know in a review.
> 
> To be honest I’d really love to hear your thoughts on this story in particular because as much as I want to go back to work on If You Ever Did Believe I’m also looking at working at a story that would sorta follow a similar plot to this story’s end. It’s still in the planning stages but I’d love to hear if you were interested, I’ll probably post more about it on tumblr as I develop it more.
> 
> Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, take care, an have a nice day!


End file.
